This invention relates to a heat sink with multi-layer dispersion space, particularly to a heat sink in a new structure that can raise efficiency of heat dispersion.
A cooling fan is usually installed directly on a heat sink to expel hot air through lateral channels for cooling down a CPU, however, as the heat produced by the CPU is concentrated at the contact face of the CPU and the heat sink, while most of the airflow produced by the cooling fan can hardly blow on abovesaid contact face; and moreover the adopted open type heat sink cannot keep the cooling airflow long enough, so that the combined cooling device can only attain a limited cooling efficacy.